The present disclosure relates to a member moving mechanism that connects two members and that, by moving one member, causes the other member to move, and to image forming apparatuses, such as copiers and printers, that include such a member moving mechanism.
Some image forming apparatuses such as printers have a mechanism (member moving mechanism) in which a member provided inside a cabinet of an image forming apparatus is moved in conjunction with opening of a cover member. In such a member moving mechanism, a link or a wire is used as a connecting member for connecting two members. With such a member moving mechanism, it is possible to move one member so as to cause the other member to move via the connecting member.
A known example of such a member moving mechanism employs a belt member to connect first and second moving members designed to reciprocate in different directions and is also provided with a guide member for guiding the belt member such that a moving direction of the belt member is changed at least once, and thereby, it is possible to dispose the belt member as the connecting member with a higher degree of freedom and to facilitate the assembly of the member moving mechanism.